Nyctophobia
by CorbataConPuercoespin
Summary: El gran descubrimiento revelado ahora ante sus ojos podría ser una gran oportunidad para humillarle de la manera más grosera y burlesca posible. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Confundido, optó por dejarse llevar instintivamente por su cuerpo y el de su acompañante, despertando en él, nuevas sensaciones que le serían imposibles de asimilar puesto que se trataba de su rival. Nada más que eso.
1. Cuestión

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Detalles al máximo._

* * *

 **\- NYCTOPHOBIA -**

 _I. Cuestión_

El deleitoso sabor de la golosina se fundía ahora en su paladar, diseminando lo que era una pasta pegajosa y totalmente exquisita en cada espacio de su cavidad bucal. Intentaba con cierto esfuerzo disfrutar de aquella sensación que su sentido del gusto le convidaba, atreviéndose incluso a cerrar los ojos para, de algún modo, encontrarle cierto punto que tanto le hacía convertirse en su fiel insaciable y partidario. Pero algo raro le había encontrado a todo eso, y es que había notado a medias los extraños indicios de una distorsión en el sabor. Aquella alteración que, al ingerir aquella sustancia azucarada, le había dejado lo que parecía ser un mal sabor de boca. ¿Quién lo diría? El primer mordisco al único dulce de su preferencia había resultado malo.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, asqueroso.

Miró con perplejidad la tableta sólida yaciente entre sus dedos, buscando alguna señal de que lo que ingería no se trataba de nada más que de su dilecta chocolatina; fresca y vigente. Y ni hablar de un posible descuido al seleccionar el tipo, aquello resultaría ser una discusión sin fin al mencionarle dicha idea; puesto que le era imposible.

Incuestionable.

 _"_ _Disgeusia"._

Se apresuró en sacar conclusiones referentes a aquel cambio repulsivo; ignorando por completo el hecho de que, si no mal recordaba, su estado de ánimo había cambiado radicalmente frente a lo que sus azules ojos habían apreciado hace un momento; siendo éste un factor influyente en la alteración, no solo de su sentido gustativo, sino también de todo su cuerpo.

Por otro lado y a raíz de lo que había sido el susurro casi inaudible proveniente de sus labios manchados, unos alejados y sensatos ojos grises le miraban ahora de reojo, despegándose por un momento de aquellas páginas impregnadas de tan minúsculas letras para así, de algún modo, percibir lo que había ocurrido o dicho, encontrándose con aquella figura que hasta hacía un momento no cesaba de mostrar su desgracia en maldiciones.

Sin más, volvió a clavar su atención en aquel libro que sostenía, seguro de que su único acompañante en aquellas cuatro paredes lo había notado. Y corroboró aquella idea al percibir el rasposo crujido que el rubio había dejado escapar por la garganta al momento de retomar su lectura, aquella especie de gruñido el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a oír. Pero que, a su vez, no lograba agobiarle en lo absoluto.

El mayor había comprobado entonces, que aquella distorsión, aquel mal sabor se debía a su estado en el cual destacaba el fastidio, la ira y el nerviosismo. En el momento en que decidió llevar otro trozo sólido a su boca, meticuloso ésta vez, saboreó con claro fastidio y notó la intensificación de aquel extraño sabor, haciéndole tensar la mandíbula y arrugar la nariz. Sentía cómo algo le destruía dentro suyo, muy dentro, esparciéndose en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Veneno.

Tal vez de eso se trataba. Tal vez aquel desesperante niño se había escabullido entre su despiste para verlo tumbado en el suelo seguido de convulsiones que confirmen el hecho de su victoria. Alucinante. ¿Y para qué más? Si encontrarse encerrado con aquella persona bastaba lo suficiente como para hacerle agonizar de tal manera. Era él, aquel veneno.

¿Y cómo habían terminado ambos allí? Recordó, aquella tarde en la que el viejo Roger le había convocado a su despacho, intrigándolo de cierto modo, haciéndole insistir en el hecho de no haber cometido falta alguna, una de las tantas que simplemente lograban extenuar la gran paciencia del anciano, desarmándola poco a poco con cada ladrillo, pero que jamás lograba, para su alivio, derrumbar la gran muralla de paciencia que había construido, especialmente para él.

.

—Luego podrá retornar habitualmente a su habitación al igual que los demás. Por el momento, es lo único que te pido, Mello.

Había oído mal. Aquello solo podría tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, muy mal gusto. Pero el rostro de aquel viejo consumido por los años, totalmente evidenciados en la rugosidad de sus facciones, no mostraba indicios de que aquello podría ser una broma. En efecto, estaba hablando muy en serio. El problema era que él no podía tomarlo así. Simplemente no podía.

Una tremenda contracción sintió en su pobre estómago al oírle hablar, al oírle pronunciar aquel nombre en su desgastada y gruesa voz de hombre viejo, sentía como por dentro todo se hallaba descompuesto. Horrible. Debían remediar el problema ya, pensó. No podía durar tanto tiempo aquella pesadilla. Porque para él significaba una terrible pesadilla.

Un latido... dos... tres. Un marcapasos en su cabeza, indicaba que en cualquier momento perdería el sano juicio, si es que aún permanecía allí. Apretó fuerte y disimuladamente los nudillos bajo la capa de tela negra que cubría sus manos, con la intención de estamparlas en cualquier momento sobre cualquier objeto — sobre Roger, quizá— saciando así la ira que le carcomía hasta el último cabello rubio. Era increíble como en cuestión de microsegundos el tono de sus dedos rojos variaba a blanco, acercándose luego hacia tonos violáceos.

—Escucha, Mello…

Y entonces, la rapidez en la que había resultado todo fue algo increíble. Casi impredecible.

La expresión de asombro del anciano no tardó en reflejarse en sus ojos, unos ojos consumidos totalmente por la desesperación de encontrarle un porqué a todo aquello. Mello podía sentir fácilmente el ardor llegar al borde de sus orejas despertando en él sensación de sofocación; unas orejas ahora cubiertas por una capa de rubios cabellos totalmente desordenados debido al reciente acto de impulsarse hacia adelante con brusquedad, con agresividad.

—De todas las habitaciones disponibles…

El anciano no tardó en descifrar lo que Mello intentaba asimilar, o tal vez, simplemente deseaba oír de su boca. Porque estaba seguro que él, tanto como la persona mencionada anteriormente, estaban al tanto de ese porqué. Entonces, ¿debía responder algo que ambos sabían a la perfección?

Prefirió entonces no malgastar palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que no es necesario responder el porqué de algo que conoces a la perfección, ¿verdad Mello?

Y pudo apreciar en aquel rostro arrugado una seca y distorsionada curvatura. Aquella sonrisa nerviosa que se había formado extrañamente al hablar, y que él observaba ahora con desconcierto. Uno de sus tantos trucos para intentar calmar la vehemencia de aquel rubio.

 _"_ _Porque no se llevaban bien"._

Buscó y esperó aquella respuesta que jamás llegó, resoplando aquel aire que se sentía caliente y espeso al ingresar por sus fosas nasales y que, al exhalar, le quemaba levemente los labios. Intentaba encontrarle sentido a la situación, mas no podía hacer nada en contra. Si no se llevaban bien, ¿no sería razonable la separación? Era lógico. Pero no, cuándo no Roger desafiando a la lógica. O tal vez, solo a su lógica. Todo el mundo estaba en su contra, cuando se trataba de Near, no había dudas.

El pequeño y demente gesto que el menor había formado con sus labios fue lo último que logró apreciar el anciano antes de que despegara sus —comparadas con las suyas— pequeñas manos de aquella superficie plana y de madera, incorporándose como si jamás se le hubiera abalanzado encima. No diría nada más, puesto que no quería soltar palabrotas frente a Roger, no si deseaba permanecer en aquel lugar un buen tiempo más sin ganarse algún castigo de por medio.

—Mello…

Llamó, cuidadoso, recibiendo como respuesta un incómodo silencio y visiblemente una espalda negra y mal erguida. Llamó por segunda vez, insistente pero con esa paciencia característica suya, recibiendo nuevamente el eco de su voz ronca y tal vez un chasquido molesto.

—Mello, por favor, debes llevarte bien con…

Y un portazo. Eso se había ganado el anciano por abrir tanto la boca y soltar lo que para él resultaban ser nada más que puras incoherencias. Se lo merecía por darle tantas órdenes estúpidas que le resultarían imposibles de proceder. Y Roger lo sabía. Sabía lo peligroso y comprometedor de aquella situación que al parecer había forzado, pero ¿en serio resultaría imposible?

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde".

Dentro de la habitación, varias de las lunas que conformaban una perfecta y enorme vitrina detrás suyo vibraron ligeramente ante tal estruendoso ruido, provocando un resignado cerrar de ojos. Pudo oír el vigoroso aletear de las palomas inclusive, a través de la ventana y a raíz de lo que había sido el impacto de la puerta contra aquel marco. ¿Qué haría con ese chico? Suspiró, cansado. ¿Había hecho bien?

Rogó entonces a Dios, poder encontrar el pequeño cuerpo del albino al día siguiente, sentado sobre el viejo tapete de la sala común, rodeado de sus típicos juguetes y armando como acostumbraba uno de sus miles rompecabezas. Porque si no fuera así, se arrancaría los pocos cabellos grises que le quedaban, de seguro.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Esta historia la creé en el 2014. Wao. Y aunque parezca algo tediosa, la considero uno de mis más preciados tesoros pues con estos muchachos me adentré en el mundo de los fanfics. Sufrirá un par de cambios en lo que subo los capítulos. Calculo no serán muchos, pero deseo dedicarle un pedacito aquí._

 _Sin más…_

 _Muy buenas madrugadas,_

-Matssuo-


	2. Dominio

**_Disclaimer:_** _Personajes no son míos._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Detalles al máximo._

* * *

 **\- NYCTOPHOBIA -**

 _II. Dominio_

Las cosas habían resultado así. Y cuántas ganas tenía de cumplir, sin más preámbulos, las más temibles y horrendas fantasías del anciano. Pero por más que aquello se encuentre dentro de sus más profundos deseos, de aquellas fantasías oníricas que tanto anhelaba plasmar en la cruda realidad, no podía simplemente tirársele encima y deshacer por completo aquella existencia que, según él, era la razón de su desdicha, de sus desgracias, de su mala suerte, ¿o sí?

¿Qué sucedería si de una vez por todas experimentara la satisfactoria acción de tener al pequeño individuo entre sus manos? Ya se veía carcajeándose gustoso por todas las maneras de asfixia y desnucamiento que podría mostrarle. "¿De cuántas maneras se puede matar a una persona?" solía preguntarse. Y es que él ya se sentía muerto de por sí.

Enfermizo.

Estiró un poco el brazo, totalmente fastidiado, resignado de no poder disfrutar como era costumbre su delicioso chocolate —porque ya no era delicioso para él— depositando dicha barra asquerosa sobre la superficie plana de lo que era su mesa de noche. ¿Cuánto poder tenía sobre él, el pequeño albino? ¿Era lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrebatarle los sentidos? No podía tolerar dicha idea, debía buscar más posibilidades, debía cavar más hondo para así, lograr encontrarle el sentido a todo. Pero ya no había más profundidad. Aquella no existía. Por lo tanto, su demencia se veía acompañada de total oposición, carente de lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sea la posibilidad de que algo andaba mal en él.

Alzó el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, sintiendo a su vez el oleaje tedioso e invisible presente hasta en la atmósfera, recorriéndole el rostro dentro de una presión que iba y venía y que le hacía sentir incómodo. Sus ojos le pesaban, rojos como consecuencia de la fatiga ocular que empezaba a hacerse ahora visible; el posible sueño o cansancio que su cuerpo le manifestaba.

Con notable esfuerzo fijó la vista en el reloj de su habitación, recobrándose de pronto al notar aquellas manecillas indicando tan altas horas de la noche. Reaccionó entonces.

—¿Terminaste, Near?

Más que una pregunta cordial, aquella frase parecía haber salido de algún terrorífico punto, uno que Mello ni se molestaba ocultar en la normalidad o simplemente, intentar no sonase tan repulsivo.

Le había dirigido palabra. Simplemente las había soltado como un rayo _ex profeso_ de intimidación o hacerle llegar que no disfrutaba para nada aquel panorama; sin embargo, pareció ser incapaz de interrumpirle en lo absoluto.

Esperó entonces entre aquel silencio que el menor siempre le ofrecía por cada frase que él mismo se molestaba en dedicarle, dejando pequeños ecos en su mente de lo que podría tratarse de una respuesta; tan simples y malditamente precisas. Pero las veces en que aquello sucedía, resultaba innegable el hecho de que el mayor lograba descifrar, en ocasiones, la jugada de sus palabras, reteniéndolas en su mente segundos antes de que lograsen salir tranquilamente por aquellos labios de porcelana. ¿Por qué? Pues, aunque la idea no le pareciese digna de su reconocimiento, debía dar por hecho que le conocía.

¿En realidad era así?

Y como era de esperarse, aquel pensamiento le había caído como un golpe, muy doloroso y punzante en la boca del estómago. Deseaba escupir.

Desde su ángulo, el pequeño cuerpo que yacía sobre el suelo no mostraba seña alguna de movimiento, ni si quiera una habitual disposición a hacerlo. ¿Le había escuchado al menos? Y qué experto era en cuanto a descarrilar al rubio se trataba. Una tarea realmente sencilla y a su vez, suicida. ¿Algo inexplicable? Completamente raro y totalmente escondido en algún lado, en donde nadie sería capaz de asimilarlo, ni él mismo.

 _Imposible._

No lograba saciarse con sus expresiones; entonces, se podría decir que el enano también poseía la capacidad de demostrar su picardía, en varias oportunidades.

—Aún no, Mello.

Y en un fugaz movimiento, unos pies descalzos habían golpeado la fría madera del suelo. El pequeño dolor que sintió en ellos se asemejaba a punzadas frías en sus plantas, como el pisar las finas espinas de una flor venenosa, discretas al momento de aferrarse bajo sus pies ardientes. Había estado acostumbrado a tenerlos siempre fríos, la única parte de su cuerpo tan frígida debido a la manía que tenía de andar descalzo. Pero, al sentir un fuego inigualable bajo éstos, notó lo elevada que se encontraría su temperatura. Sofocante; como un aura momentánea que abrazaba su cuerpo de vez en cuando y que solo aparecía al rebosar sus confines personales.

Pero poca importancia le dio realmente, pues no dudó en dedicarse a aplastar con fiereza todo aquello que se encontraba en su camino, provocando pequeños crujidos de madera vieja como un eco de sus pisadas.

Para Near, la idea de percibir visualmente la exasperada figura le resultó sumamente innecesaria. Pudo sentir la vibración de los pies de Mello bajo su estómago, notando una disminución instantánea en la cuarta o quinta pisada descalza. No había que ser un genio para deducir sus intenciones, ¿o sí? Una frase un tanto ridícula, puesto que él lo era realmente. Y siendo esto tan claro como el agua, una diaria intuición involuntaria, se limitó a ponerse de pie.

.

La poca cercanía de ambos cuerpos había desaparecido, siendo remplazada ahora por el gran alejamiento que era evidenciado por el posicionamiento de éstos en los extremos de la habitación.

Cada uno por su lado.

El roce de los dedos del rubio contra el interruptor provocó su estremecimiento, ladeando la cabeza hacia su adversario antes de presionar con rudeza. Y sí que se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar el lugar ahora vacío, sin manifestaciones de que alguien realmente pudo haberse encontrado allí. ¿Cómo era posible? Ladeó un poco más, desconcertado por la rapidez en la que había resultado todo, notando por el rabillo del ojo la figura del menor situada al lado de la pequeña mesita de noche, al otro extremo de su habitación.

Cuando sus dedos hicieron por fin una rápida presión contra el interruptor, la presuntuosa oscuridad que pensó inundaría las cuatro paredes de su cuarto jamás se vio presente, de hecho, una cálida iluminación —de menor intensidad a la anterior—apareció en su remplazo, una que se había originado a partir de las pálidas manitos en el pequeño interruptor de aquel objeto que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Una lámpara.

Su lámpara.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan sorprendido. Y es que todo había resultado tan rápido, sin darle la oportunidad ni el tiempo para asimilarlo. Descubrir la velocidad que aquel niño poseía era, nuevamente, desconcertante.

…

El contacto visual desapareció en el momento en que el albino ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, fijando su vista sobre cualquier objeto cercano que no sea aquel rostro enfurecido. Mostrándose malditamente indiferente como era lo usual. Calmado. Pero aquello no bastó para apartar la asesina mirada que el rubio intentaba incrustar en lo más profundo de su pequeño y detestable ser. Es más, solo lograba intensificar aquellas profundas heridas que, si sus ojos fuesen cuchillos, ya le hubiera concedido a un Dios de la muerte su frágil cuerpo y posible alma.

El estómago le ardía con fiereza. Cómo adoraba sacarle de quicio, ¿verdad? Pero debía calmarse. Un consejo increíblemente desgastado.

Relajó la mandíbula que desde un principio había mostrado tensa y suspiró disimuladamente, intentando liberar la ira reprimida en el momento de exhalación. Pero él sabía lo imposible que le resultaba hacerlo, después de todo, se trataba de Near.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

El menor fijó entonces la mirada nuevamente en Mello. Observándolo, contemplando su notorio esfuerzo por conservar calma. Y podía decir que ésta vez, extraña e inexplicablemente…

No le hacía gracia.

Near decidió cerrar la boca; esquivándolo como ya tantas veces, consciente de que aquello solo lograría llevarle de golpe a la desesperación.

Y comprobó dicha ideal al oír el crujir de madera contra sus pies, notando como aquella figura lejana se acercaba felinamente hacia su cuerpo inmóvil.

…

Era el rostro de aquel rubio desquiciado lo único que ocupaban sus ojos ahora, sintiendo a su vez un cálido aroma a chocolate recorrerle las fosas nasales. Sintió los cabellos de Mello picarle en las mejillas, despertando lo que se sentían como pequeños espasmos recorrerle el cuerpo, haciéndole llegar la necesidad que tenía de apartarlos.

El humeante aliento de Mello en su rostro le hacían descuidar el hecho de que la pared fría le rozaba la espalda; sin embargo, no le molestaba. Después de todo había estado tan acostumbrado a esas ordinarias situaciones que, para ser honestos, resultaban ser lo opuesto a la primicia. Tanto que ni se molestaba en distinguir lo que era dolor o alguna otra cosa que no fuera Mello cada vez que esto sucedía.

—Échate.

Rugió Mihael. Y cuánto odiaba la manera en que lo tomaba todo. ¿Acaso existía posibilidad de que padeciera algún tipo de retraso auditivo? No. Es que él deseaba enloquecerlo más y más con su maldito silencio. Llevarlo al borde de la perdición o simplemente hacerle cometer algún acto que luego provocase en él un posible remordimiento o condena de por vida, pero que en el momento, vaya que lo disfrutaría amargamente.

Y una pequeña mano cogió aquello que sobre la mesa se encontraba.

Y otra mano aventó con rudeza lo que ésta había cogido, dejando ahora que el libro de Humanidades los mirase a ambos desde el suelo, desde el poco espacio que ocupaba sobre éste. Expectante.

—Échate.

Ni una maldita señal de movimiento. No, no se lo repetiría una tercera vez. Le sería el colmo.

Entonces, el cuerpo del menor se sintió ligero de pronto, siendo éste elevado rápidamente desde la camisa y aterrizando con brusquedad sobre el colchón. Una chispa de dolor se adueñó de su rostro instintivamente ante el contacto pero que desapareció de inmediato al sentir el ardiente cuerpo de Mello aplastarle momentáneamente las costillas. Y aun así, no dejó de mirarle a los ojos.

El calor sofocante de sus respiraciones se combinaba, provocando la agitación de ambos al sentir la falta de aire presente entre sus rostros, exagerado. Pero había una sensación extraña. Algo nuevo. Algo… que le había hecho caer tan bajo al sentir, debajo de su cuerpo, aquella respiración que podía controlar como se le diera la gana, pues allí entre sus manos lo tenía. Como siempre había deseado y una que otra vez logrado, en oportunidades mínimas. Pero no había comparación. Realmente no la había.

Sonrió entonces ante su dominio. Ante el poder que confiaba tener y que intentaba estampar en el rostro de Near. Le demostraría a toda costa que se trataba de su habitación. Y él haría lo que se le antojase en ella.

Estiró el brazo con lentitud sin despegar la vista de aquel niño bajo su cuerpo, intentando alcanzar lo que yacía sobre su mesa de noche. ¿Buscaba el libro que había tirado? No. Sino aquella lámpara que descaradamente había sido encendida frente a su terrible cansancio.

Uno, dos dedos rozaron el interruptor con cuidado y una paciencia increíble, ignorando el hecho de que otros dedos más pequeños se habían posado sobre la tela negra con una brusquedad única, haciendo presión sobre su brazo estirado.

Fijó la mirada en su delgada extremidad, sintiendo aquella presión cada vez más fuerte y la pequeña mano de Near, reteniéndole…

El rubio abrió la boca con intenciones de soltar lo usual.

Aquel niño estaba jugando con fuego, definitivamente. Y qué insólito había resultado aquello, pensó Mello. El haber notado sin esfuerzo sus tendencias masoquistas. Aunque no tan sorpresivo, se podría decir. Pero sí, extraño.

Y sin más, reaccionó, simplemente.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _En este cap. no hubieron muchos cambios, una que otra palabra que recuerde y ya. (¿Será eso bueno o…?)_

 _Anyway, agradezco a Alaska- Luna por tomarse un tiempito para comentar, muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, lo aprecio bastante. Espero te guste lo que se viene._

 _Sin más que decir,_

 _Muy buenas madrugadas,_

-Matssuo-


End file.
